Оцеола
Оцеола (англ. Osceolla) — локация в Fallout Tactics. Описание Это основная оперативная база супермутантов армии Гамморина, расположенная на территории штата Миссури (по всей видимости, на месте или в ближайших окрестностях одноименного довоенного поселения). Прежнее назначение этого места достоверно не известно, однако наличие функционирующей нефтевышки (деррика) и многочисленных баков для нефтепродуктов позволяет предположить, что это было одно из последних и очень некрупных нефтяных месторождений (или же подземное нефтехранилище государственного резерва, созданное на базе такого месторождения). Лагерь супермутантов сравнительно невелик, но хорошо укреплен и защищен. Конечно, стены, собранные из ржавого хлама, вряд ли способны защитить от сосредоточенного огня тяжелого оружия, однако здесь оборудованы огневые позиции, два минных поля (с северной и восточной стороны периметра), на внешних постах имеется система тревожной сигнализации. В 2197 году отрядом Нового Братства Стали супермутанты были разгромлены. О дальнейшей судьбе базы неизвестно ничего. После смерти своего лидера, супермутанты раскололись на несколько соперничающих и даже враждующих между собой группировок, внутри некоторых началась борьба за лидерство, некоторые другие - высказали желание вступить в ряды Нового Братства Стали. И хотя угроза НБС со стороны супермутантов не исчезла, она существенно снизилась. Территории, ранее находившиеся под контролем армии Гамморина, перешли под контроль Нового Братства Стали, здесь была основана новая оперативная база, Бункер Дельта. Чтобы предотвратить возможную в будущем консолидацию супермутантов, отряду НБС "Кинжал" (Dagger Squad) было поручено патрулирование и уничтожение супермутантов на этой территории. Характеристика миссии Противник: находящийся здесь отряд армии Гамморина включают в себя одного человека (бывшего паладина Братства Стали Латама) и 48 супермутантов-воинов при этом, со слов Гамморина, по крайней мере один из Супермутантов является командиром (Bring me the Brotherhood warriors, I want them alive. Casualties do not concern me, Commander. I want their leader, not excuses). , на вооружении которых 26 легких пулеметов М-249, 5 крупнокалиберных Browning M2, 1 огнемет и 1 автомат Thompson M1928A1, еще четверо вооружены ручными гранатами. Большинство супермутантов носят металлические латы, а реплики некоторых позволяют предположить, что они оснащены портативными радиопередатчиками (Roger that. No sign of intruders, so far. Over.) и счетчиками Гейгера (Gammorin say there is radation in tunnel! Black box beeping.). Иные местные обитатели: * В подземном бункере находится инквизитор Токкаматта (High Inquisitor Toccamatta). Некогда это был умный и исключительно опасный противник, но сейчас он уже не представляет опасности. Он тяжело ранен и перед смертью успевает рассказать, что возглавляемый им отряд был разгромлен роботами механической армии Вычислителя, которые захватили пленного генерала Братства Стали * У остова дирижабля можно встретить проживающего здесь Рошамбо (Roshambo) - участника экспедиции Братства Стали, превратившегося в изможденного и совершенно безумного старика, не осознающего своих поступков. Он рассказывает о том, что Супермутанты подкармливают его и показывает оставленную Гамморином карту минного поля. После смерти Гамморина становится враждебным и нападает на вас. После собственной смерти оставляет бутылку "желтой Ньюка-Колы" (Yellow Nuka-Cola), которая обладает странным вкусом и вызывает отравление. По всей видимости, он помочился в эту бутылку. Прохождение миссии Основные задачи: ' * Убить лидера супермутантов (12000 EXP) * Найти сведения о судьбе генерала Барнаки (4000 EXP) 'Дополнительные задачи: * Найти дневник паладина Латама (1318 EXP) лежит на полу в комнате Гамморина, скрыт за ящиками у западной стены (не виден) * Найти детонатор к ядерному боезаряду (2632 EXP) находится в комнате Гамморина, в сундуке рядом с кроватью Примечания Появление Оцеола появляктся только в Fallout Tactics. en:Osceolla pl:Osceolla Category:Локации Fallout Tactics